Warriors High School
by Adria Zoi
Summary: Just a normal chaotic day in ThunderClan's Warriors High School. Mature for bad language and other...high-school themes...
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

_**Principal: **_

Firestar

_**Dean of Students: **_

Brambleclaw

_**Guidance Counselor: **_

Daisy

_**Secretary: **_

Longtail

_**Hunting Teacher:**_

Squirrelflight

_**AP Hunting Teacher: **_

Sandstorm

_**Fighting Teacher: **_

Dustpelt

_**AP Fighting Teacher: **_

Graystripe

_**First- Aid Teacher: **_

Leafpool

_**Health Teacher: **_

Ferncloud

_**History Teacher: **_

Mousefur

_**Underage Cat Teacher: **_

Millie

_**Seniors: **_

Cloudtail

Brackenfur

Thornclaw

Brightheart

_**Juniors:**_

Sorreltail

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Birchfall

_**Sophomores:**_

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Honeyfern

Poppyfrost

_**Freshmen:**_ Jayfeather

Hollyleaf

Lionblaze

Cinderheart

**Other:**

Foxpaw and Icepaw(7th Grade)

Toadkit and Rosekit(4th Grade)

Brairkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit(Kindergarten)

**RiverClan**

_**Principal:**_

Leopardstar

_**Dean of Students: **_

Mistyfoot

_**Guidance Counselor: **_

Swallowtail

_**Secretary: **_

Stonestream

_**Hunting Teacher: **_

Voletooth

_**AP Hunting Teacher: **_

Reedwhisker

_**Fighting Teacher:**_

Rippletail

_**AP Fighting Teacher: **_

Blackclaw

_**First- Aid Teacher: **_

Mothwing

_**Health Teacher: **_

Mosspelt

_**History Teacher:**_

Heavystep

_**Underage Cat Teacher:**_

Icewing

_**Seniors:**_

Willowshine

Beachfur

Graymist

_**Juniors: **_

Dawnflower

Dapplenose

Pouncetail

_**Sophomores:**_

Otterheart

Mintfur

_**Freshmen:**_

Duskfur

Rainstorm

Pinefur

_**Other:**_

Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw(8th Grade)

Nettlepaw, Robinpaw, and Copperpaw(7th grade)

Mallowpaw and Sneezepaw(6th Grade)

Grasskit, Beetlekit, Pricklekit and Petalkit(3rd Grade)

**ShadowClan**

_**Principal: **_

Blackstar

_**Dean of Students: **_

Russetfur

_**Guidance Counselor: **_

Ivytail

_**Secretary:**_

Cedarheart

_**Hunting Teacher: **_

Oakfur

_**AP Hunting Teacher:**_

Tawnypelt

_**Fighting Teacher:**_

Smokefoot

_**AP Fighting Teacher: **_

Rowanclaw

_**First- Aid Teacher:**_

Littlecloud

_**Health Teacher:**_

Whitewater

_**History Teacher: **_

Tallpoppy

_**Underage Cat Teacher:**_

Snowbird

_**Seniors: **_

Toadfoot

Crowfrost

_**Juniors:**_

Kinkfir

Ratscar

_**Sophomores: **_

Snaketail

_**Freshmen: **_

Olivepaw

Shrewpaw

_**Other: **_

Scorchpaw and Redpaw(8th Grade)

Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, Dawnpaw(6th grade)

**WindClan**

_**Principal: **_

Onestar

_**Dean of Students: **_

Ashfoot

_**Guidance Counselor: **_

Whitetail

_**Secretary: **_

Webfoot

_**Hunting Teacher: **_

Owlwhisker

_**AP Hunting Teacher: **_

Crowfeather

_**Fighting Teacher:**_

Nightcloud

_**AP Fighting Teacher: **_

Tornear

_**First- Aid Teacher: **_

Barkface

_**Health Teacher: **_

Heathertail

_**History Teacher: **_

Morningflower

_**Underage Cat Teacher: **_

Gorsetail

_**Seniors: **_

Weaselfur

Leaftail

_**Juniors: **_

Dewspots

Willowclaw

_**Sophomores:**_

Antpelt

Emberfoot

_**Freshmen:**_

Breezepelt

Harespring

_**Other:**_

Kestrelpaw(8th Grade)

Sunpaw(7th Grade)

Thistlepaw, Sedgepaw and Swallowpaw(6th Grade)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: Choosing Classes**

_Time: A year ago, when the freshmen where in 8__th__ grade. It's the end of the year, they are choosing their high school freshmen classes. This is in ThunderClan._

"Hey!" Jayfeather whispered to Hollyleaf. "I'm taking First- Aid, Health, and History, along with Hunting and Fighting. What about you?"

"I got AP in Hunting and Honors Fighting. That's taught by Dustpelt to, right?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Yup." Said Lionblaze, who had gone emo and didn't say more than a couple words at a time and stayed in his black hoodie at all times.

"Dammit!" Hollyleaf growled. "He's such an asshole."

"Huh, tell me about it!" muttered Jayfeather. "What'd you get, Lionblaze?"

"AP. Hunting and Fighting." Growled Lionblaze.

"And?" Hollyleaf prompted.

"First-Aid. Health. History. Normal Classes." Lionblaze said through his teeth.

"Hey sweetie!" they where interrupted when Cinderheart bouced up to Jayfeather and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey!" Jayfeather turned and tried to kiss her back, but since he was blind he missed and ended up tripping over her tail and crashing into Lionblaze. Hollyleaf fell over laughing and Lionblaze clawed Jayfeathers ears.

"Oww!"

"What the hell was that for?" Cinderheart snapped and slapped Lionblaze across the face, claws unsheathed.

"Bitch!" Lionblaze yowled and tackled her. Jayfeather leaped forward to help Cinderheart, crashed into Hollyleaf, and then Hollyleaf and him started to fight.

"What is wrong with you? Holy shit you guys are annoying!" snarled Birchfall.

"PMS'in much?" laughed Thornclaw.

"Guys! Seriously! Why can't you all just fucking get alone?" muttered Sorreltail

And that is the normal chaos of ThunderClan's Warrior High School.


	3. Chapter 1: Random Girl Gab

**Chapter 1: Random Girl Gab**

**(This is some random chat between girls, what we mostly talk about!)  
**

"Ohhh look at Thornclaw. He's sooo hot, and single!" Hollyleaf chattered to her friend, Poppyfrost.

"Oh I know. Most of the good guys are already taken." Poppyfrost muttered unhappily.

"So whats up?" Hazeltail asked, padding up.

"Hey, come to join the single gal club?"teased Poppyfrost.

"Yup, how bout it? What are we talkin about?" Hazeltail asked.

"We are doing and educational project on how hot tomcats are." said Hollyleaf in her 'teachery' voice. The others started laughing.

"Join us?" asked Hollyleaf in a funny accent.

"I think I shall." Hazeltail imitated the accent.

"So, what do you think of Thornclaw?" Hollyleaf changed to her 'gossip' voice.

"Drop dead gorgeous. I'm all over ginger tabbies!" Hazeltail also adopted her 'gossip' voice.

"What about Lionblaze then?" Poppyfrost suggested.

"Ewww!" squealed Hollyleaf.

"Of course, you would say that, 'cause he's your brother." Hazeltail said reasonably. "But to me he's sooo cute."

"Well, what would you say about Mousewhisker?" Hollyleaf countered.

"I'd say and am saying 'Ewww'!" Hazeltail made a face.

"Well, I call Thornclaw!" said Hollyleaf.

"But I'm older." protested Poppyfrost.

"And I'm older than both of you!" said Hazeltail.

"But I think he like me best. And he's a senior!" Hollyleaf said, randomly.

"You don't know that." said Poppyfrost. "But I can deal. I call Lionblaze!"

"All yours." said Hazeltail. "'Cause I'm getting Thornclaw."

"I give up, you can have him. I got my eye on someone else!" said Hollyleaf, thinking about that WindClan tom she had talked to last Gathering.

"Who? Tell me!" they both demanded.

"I'll tell ya later." Hollyleaf said, then "I gotta go talk to Firestar and Brambleclaw. I got caught."

"Doing what?"asked Hazeltail.

"I'll tell you that later to. Seeya!" Hollyleaf raced to Firestars den.

**(Please review! Also, if anyone has any good idea's about what Hollyleaf was caught doing then please put that in your review. I have an idea, but I'm always open to suggestions!)**


	4. Chapter 2: Trouble

**Chapter 2: Trouble  
**

Hollyleaf ran to Firestar's den. Deciding to be a rude as possible she kicked as many stones as she could down the Highledge as she went up, and gouged her claw marks in to the stone, making scratches. She pushed her way into the den without waiting for a 'Come in!'. Firestar was sprawled on his back, snoring loudly. Hollyleaf threw a moss ball at him, and nailed him in the mouth. Firestar sat up, spitting out scraps of moss.

"What do you want with me?" snarled Hollyleaf rudely.

"You where caught yesterday..." Firestar said, unbearably slow.

"Yes?" Hollyleaf prompted sarcastically.

"...at a _WindClan_ party, getting _drunk_, sitting on_ Breezepelts_ lap, _kissing_ him!" Firestar poured all his fury into those words.

"So?" Hollyleaf said in her "well I don't give a shit" voice.

"So?!" Firestar was really mad. "Brambleclaw! Get your furry ass in here!" Brambleclaw skidded into the den and sat next to Firestar.

Hollyleaf gave her best 'what the hell does this have to do with me?' face to both of them.

"Well, you know your not supposed to be at the WindClan school!" Firestar started off.

"Yeah, the WindClan school!" echoed Brambleclaw. Firestar gritted his teeth.

"They invited me." Hollyleaf said in a 'no duh' kind of way.

"And your not supposed to get drunk! Your not supposed to drink at all until your 21 moons old!" Firestar spat.

"21 moons old!" Brambleclaw repeated. Firestar flexed his claws.

"They said it was fine. It _is_ their territory." Hollyleaf countered.

"And kissing a WindClan cat is WAY out of line!" Firestar finished.

"Way outta line!" finished Brambleclaw. Firestar slowly turned to him.

"Will you just SHUT YOUR FACE!!!" Firestar screamed.

"Shutting!" Brambleclaw said, scared.

"Well, he was a good kisser. And he was hot. Reason enough for me. Don't forget I was high at the time." Hollyleaf shrugged.

"You where high to?! On what?" Firestar's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"None ya biz." snarled Hollyleaf.

"Doesn't matter, cause your not going to the next Gathering, and you can't leave camp except for classes." Firestar said proudly, knowing she would be unhappy.

Hollyleaf shrugged. She'd had this punishment before, she'd just sneak out. It wasn't that hard. "Whatev. Can I leave?" she asked.

"Fine." Firestar was pissed she didn't seem that annoyed with his punishment.

Hollyleaf stalked out of his den, and jumped down, making sure to kick as much dust and rocks into his den as possible. Then she went over to where Hazeltail and Poppyfrost where waiting for her.

"Wow, Firestar seemed mad." Poppyfrost said worriedly.

"Ahh its not that bad. I can't go to the next Gathering and I'm stuck in camp till then. No bigie." Hollyleaf muttered.

"What'd you do?" asked Hazeltail.

"Went to a WindClan party, got drunk and high, got some of Breezepelt." Hollyleaf summarized.

"How'd you get caught?" Hazeltail inquired.

"I bet Heathertail ratted me out. She was their, and she's Breezepelt's ex." Hollyleaf thought out loud.

"That little bitch. I heard she's the WindClan whore. But she was to sissy to sleep with anyone." Poppyfrost got on her 'gossip' voice.

"Yeah. Oh well. I'll just beat some sense into her next time I see her." Hollyleaf decided.

"So is Breezepelt the tom you got your eye on?" asked Hazeltail.

"Yup. He's a great kisser, and he's got a nice body. So I'm good with him!" Hollyleaf giggled. "I'm going to see him tonight."

"How are you gonna get out of camp?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Oh please! Its so easy I'm surprised you haven't done it yet!" Hollyleaf teased. She was looking forward to tonight.

**(Disclaimer: I don't on Warriors or the cats I'm just messing with the charries! Please review. Thanks to Nightshimmer for reviewing last time and giving me a great idea!)**


	5. Chapter 3: Sneaking Out

** Chapter 3: Sneaking Out  
**

**(Yeah this is gonna be a short chapter)**

Hollyleaf slid up to the side of the camp. It was late at night, about the time to see Breezepelt. She carefully clawed her way up the side of the camp wall where it was less steep. Pulling herself up she crept carefully through the outer edging of the camp walls and through the undergrowth. Her pelt snagged on a twig and it snapped, sounding loud and thunderous in the silence of the forest. "Ahh fuck!" she hissed, then stuck her tail in her mouth so she would shut up. She waited. Nothing moved. She continued to creep through the brush.

Finally she made it to the border and crossed. She started to sprint across the moors. She really was a pretty sight, racing across the moonlit fields, black pelt sticking out against the silver-blue, and her green eyes glowing. Then she stepped in a gopher hole and went sprawling on the grass. Spitting out scraps of grass she sat up and started to groom her ruffled fur and straitened her clothes. **(Yes, cats wear clothes in this story.) **Breezepelt raced from his camp to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, uncharacteristic concern in his voice.

"Yeah fine, only I look aweful!" hissed Hollyleaf.

"Here, let me help you." he chuckled, and started to groom her fur flat.

"Okay, okay, I'm better!" she muttered after a bit. "Where are we going tonight?"

"I was thinking something a little more private." he suggested.

"Private is good. Someone told on me about that party last night." Hollyleaf growled.

"Well, it wasn't me." Breezepelt said defensively.

"I wasn't saying it was you." Hollyleaf said in her famous 'no duh' voice.

"Anyway. Lets go." Breezepelt said, and they started over the grass. Hollyleaf looked over her shoulder, sure she had heard something. She though she saw a flash of gray fur, but then it was gone, and she turned her attention back to Breezepelt.

Finally Breezepelt stopped.

"Are we here?" she asked, looking at the den that was furnished completely black. "Where is this?"

"This is my den. Come on in." Breezepelt invited with a funny look on his face. She stepped in. Breezepelt closed a door made of bark behind her. And they didn't come out for the rest of the night.

**(Yeah I'm guessing you all know what happened there... anyway, please review and- Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Warriors or their cats.)**


	6. Note

Note: Yes I know Breezepelt and Hollyleaf are half siblings but I'm gonna go how it was supposed to be and have the Three actually truly be the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. The whole Leaf/Crow thing happened, but they didn't have any kits. Just so thats clear.


	7. Chapter 4: Caught Again

**Chapter 4: Caught Again**

**(This chapter is going to be even shorter. Sorry, its late here and I have nothing better to do, I can't sleep.)  
**

Cinderheart awoke as Hollyleaf snuck out of the den. Quickly she awoke Poppyfrost and Hazeltail and they all followed their friend, silent and out of sight. They let the black she-cat go farther ahead and followed her by scent. They slipped out of camp behind Hollyleaf, following her trail.

"I never found this way out of camp before." muttered Poppyfrost.

"Well, everyone uses it." answered Hazeltail. Cinderheart was quiet. Her old leg injury was hurting a bit. They heaved their way over the side of the camp. Suddenly, they heard a twig snap. They all froze, keeping as silent as possible. Hollyleaf must have been a bit careless in her haste. After what seemed like hours they continued on. They reached tho moorland in time to witness Hollyleaf disappearing into a den, a bark door closing behind her. The friends raced down to the door. They could pick up Breezepelt's scent along with Hollyleaf's.

"Lets see whats inside." hissed Cindeheart under her breath. She was curious.

"Kay." the others whispered together, also eager to see.

The thing about bark doors is that their not very strong. Cinderheart was easily able to gently poke a hole in the door with a claw. She peered into the room.

The first thing she saw was Hollyleaf's clothes in a pile with some other clothes she figured where Breezpelt's. She eyes where then carried up to the bed, which she saw was black, with black covers on it, and the covers where moving. And under them she guessed was Hollyleaf and Breezepelt, getting it on. She drew back to let the others have a look.

The pulled away with looks of horror and glee on their faces. All of them suppressed giggles, as one always seems to want to giggle when finding or watching something like that happening.

"Should we bust them?" asked Poppyfrost, mouth barely making a sound. Cinderheart shook her head no.

"We'll talk to her about it tomorrow." she mouthed, and they went back to camp.

The next day when the moon was setting and the sun about to rise, Hollyleaf left Breezepelt's den. The first thing she noticed where the slight scents of none other than her group of friends, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Hazeltail. She raced back to camp. She had some figuring out and explaining to do.

**(Disclaimer: Again, no, I do not own Warriors.)**


	8. Chapter 5: Explination

**Chapter 5: Explination**

Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart crouched in the corner of the now-empty warriors den around sunhigh, waiting for Hollyleaf to get back from hunting. She had been avoiding them all day. She had come into the den, lay down and pretended to be asleep for a bit, then leaped up and went to her hunting away when the others started to get up. But the girls would not be fooled. They had skipped all they classes and hung out in the warriors den all day, until it was completely empty but for them.

Hollyleaf padded into camp with a meager catch of a couple mice and a vole. Sad, really. It was a miracle that no other cats where getting all up her ass with her pitiful performance.

"Lunch break!" yowled Firestar from the Highledge.

Hollyleaf padded hestitantly to the warriors den. "Guys?" she asked.

"Come on in, we're alone." Cinderheart called. Hollyleaf came in, looking sheepish.

"Ohhh, looks like someone lost their V-card!" teased Poppyfrost. Hollyleaf looked confused.

"Oh you know what we're talking about!" snapped Cinderheart. "Last night? Breezepelt?"

"Oh. That." Hollyleaf looked down at her paws. "Please don't tell anyone!" she begged when she looked up again.

"Why shouldn't we?" asked Cinderheart. She was totally against this whole thing.

"Because your my friend and it won't happen again?" suggested Hollyleaf.

"I won't tell." consented Poppyfrost.

"Me neither." agreed Hazeltail. Hollyleaf looked at Cinderheart hopefully.

"Fine." Cinderheart rolled her eyes. "Just don't be such a slut next time."

"Agreed." Hollyleaf said, releived.

"Lets go." Cinderheart stalked out of the den.

"She's just a little worried how this will go over if anyone finds out." reasured Hazeltail.

**(Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I don't own Warriors. Sorry, this was a short not really good chapter, but I needed to get this out there so I can move on to the next part.)**


	9. Chapter 6: Yeah Right

**Chapter 6: Yeah Right  
**

Leafpool was teaching her senior first-aid class. Unfortunatly, that class was mostly toms. Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Thornclaw stared at her like she was the only peice of fresh-kill on the pile in the middle of leafbare. And Brightheart stared jelously at Cloudtail through her one good eye.

"Cloudtail!" Leafpool snapped. "What do you use thyme for?"

"Uhhh..." Cloudtail stuttered.

"You eat if for shock. Pay attention next time." she growled.

"Then can I have some thyme? 'Cause I get a shock just looking at you." purred Brackenfur. Leafpool rolled her eyes. She was so fed up with the toms making inapropriate comments and listening to their pitiful attemts to flirt with her.

"Screw you." she muttered then said more loudly, "Go on leave me alone. Class dismissed."

The rest of the cats cleared off but Brackenfur came sidling up to her. "Come on you must have thought that was clever. Arn't you the least bit attrected to me?" he asked her.

Leafpool wacked him upside the head with her tail. While he was shaking his head to clear the stars in his eyes she snarled "You have to be joking me! Your with Sorreltail! And she's my friend!"

"Yeah but freinds come and go. Love is forever." Brackenfur muttered.

"Yeah, love is forever, and so is freindship. And if love is forever, then why are you chasing after me? So fuck off!" she growled.

Brackenfur slunk off, unhappy.

And Leafpool headed to the WindClan border.


	10. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Chapter 7: Secrets  
**

Leafpool sat, still and silent in the middle of the cave**(the one Lionblaze and Heathertail where in, and yes, it magically became unblocked)**. A dark shap slipped out of the shadows.

"Crowfeather!" murmmered Leafpool, as she jumped up and padded over to him.

"Hey." Crowfeather smiled at her, twining his tail with hers.

"Hows the black bitch?" Leafpool said sarcastically, a hard edge entering her normally soft tone.

"Just as always." Crowfeather groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you even stay with her? Everyone knows you only stay with her because you wanna seem loyal to WindClan after you ran off with me." Leafpool said.

"Well, I gotta or I won't seem loyal." Crowfeather said. "Its so obvious."

"Yeah...I guess." Leafpool shrugged.

Just then, another shadow crept out of the tunnel Crowfeather had comem out of.

"So your cheating on me with that skank?!" a voice rang out.

"Nightcloud!" gasped Leafpool and Crowfeather together, whirling around to face the furious she-cat.


	11. Chapter 8: Bet You

**Chapter 8: Bet You Didn't See That Coming...**

**Okay everyone, I am SO SORRY for not updating in forever...I kinda had writers block there, and I had so much stuff to do...so again, SORRY!!! And really, I have no idea where this story is going, so I'm just going with the flow...any suggestions would be great =). And no, I do not own Warriors, but if I did that would be AWESOME!!!  
**

"Ah shit, Nightcloud, how the hell did you find me here?" Crowfeather said, still kinda confused on how this happened.

"I followed you dumbass!" snarled the pissed off black cat.

"How could you be so reckless?" Leafpool screeched. This was not a good day for her.

"Well I wouldn't have come if I'd known she was fallowing her!" Crowfeather sounded indignant.

"Idiot!" Leafpool screamed at him. "How hard is it to look around? She's a fucking black cat on a green moor! How the hell do you not notice that?"

"Well I wasn't really concerned with looking for someone following me!" Crowfeather was getting mad now.

"Well you should have been!" Leafpool snarled.

"Yeah, it was so easy to follow you!" Nightcloud jeered.

"Wait...are you on my side?" Leafpool turned to Nightcloud, seriously confused.

"Well...sorta. Hey, we where both cheated on, right?" Nightcloud sounded surprisingly friendly toward the ThunderClan medicine cat.

"Well..." Leafpool quickly decided to side with this she-cat. She didn't really need any more enemies. "Yeah!" she turned on Crowfeather.

Poor poor Crowfeather. Two furious she-cat ready to claw his eyes out. So he did the right thing. He ran like HELL!

The two she-cats turned to each other and smiled, a weird sort of friendship between them.

"You do know that Crowfeather never loved you, right?" Leafpool asked, feeling rather blunt.

"Yeah, I know. But hey, I wanted kits, and he gave me one." Nightcloud half-smiled.

"Yeah...well, sucks for both of us I guess." Leafpool shrugged.

"Yeah. Oh well." Nightcloud turned back toward her terriotory. "See you at the next Gathering then?"

"Yeah, probably." Leafpool started up her tunnel. _Haha..._Leafpool thought to herself. _Like I would give up Crowfeather..._


	12. Chapter 9: Crowy's a Player?

**Chapter 9: Crowy's a Player?**

"I love him!" Leafpool snarled at Nightcloud. The short-lived friendship that they had shared went down the drain as soon as Nightcloud mentioned how good Crowfeather was in bed.

"You gave him up!" Nightcloud yelled indignantly. "I'm his mate!"

"He loved me first! And he only got with you because he needed to prove his loyalty. Can't you guess where he sneaks off to in the night? That's right bitch, MY DEN!" Leafpool yowled.

"Slut! You just keep wishing he was yours! You can't give him up because your too damn selfish and don't care what others feel or think!" The quarreling she-cats where starting to arouse quite a scene at the Gathering.

"What's your problem?!" Screamed a very pissed off Blackstar.

"She is!" Both cats snapped, before turning to each other and starting a wimpy cat spat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Thundered Onestar. Both cats broke away and stared, fuming, at the WindClan leader. "Now can you explain what the hell is going on?"

"She's not supposed to have a mate, and the skank has been sleeping with my mate!" Nightcloud accused.

"We all knew that!" Leopardstar said, rolling her eyes. The rest of the cats at the Gathering nodded, somewhat amused that the Leafpool and Nightcloud hadn't noticed.

"I think it's pretty damn awesome that Crowfeather's got two she-cats." Breezepelt spoke up, and most of the other tomcats murmured in agreement, then broke of quickly when their mates glared mutinously at them.

Crowfeather looked rather proud to be seen as a player. He needed a few more conquests, and he'd have himself a different kitty to play with every day of the week**(I know, cats don't have weeks. Deal.)**

"Chill out ladies!" he said smoothly. He walked up to the pair, noticing how all the other she-cats looked at him curiously, wondering what so drew their friends to this tom. Many a dirty thought was conjured up among the female population as Crowfeather swaggered through the crowd. "I feel the same way about both of you."

"And that way would be?" Leafpool inquired.

"Don't you know already?" Crowfeather whispered to her, making the medicine cat shiver with lust.

"You know where to find me when you want me." He added to the Gathering, before stalking off back to his den. The eyes of most she-cats followed him, somewhat aroused by the prospect.

**A/N: I've been pretty stumped on what to write recently. Feel free to send me your ideas! And I'm wondering about lemons or smutt...should I or should I not? Tell me what you think! And please read my other story, The Apocalypse: The Beginning of the End. You don't really need to know much about the book, it'll be pretty self-explanatory, but I would like you to read it! Who doesn't love the zombie apocalypse?**

**Another thing...so far this story has been just for fun, with a random, meaningless plot and little character development along with severly lacking proper editing. Do you think I should turn it into a real story? It'll still be funny, and all drama-y, just in the proper form. I can keep on with the rambling randomness if you'd like though.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**One last note- this is what me and one of my best friends would be like if we where anything like Leafpool and Nightcloud. Thankfully we're not, and we can give up a guy for the sake of our friendship! Yay Tabby and me! Yes, it's depressing, but we'll get through it. Promise.  
**


End file.
